


Cruel

by lyricalaphasia



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Gen, but it could be platonic if you want you do you, give me a mandalorians of dxun spinoff any day, implied revan/canderous kind of??, plus all the mandalorian grunts you love so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalaphasia/pseuds/lyricalaphasia
Summary: Zuka and Kex are having a bad day. Mandalore the Preserver is having a bad decade.





	Cruel

Zuka groaned as another wave of sparks flew from the circuits of the telemetry computer.

"What was that?!" asked Kex, who walked towards Zuka and the wreck with clenched fists.

"It's not holding together," said Zuka. "I just don't have the tools for this!"

He slapped the side of the computer interface, which only created another spark. He had been working on this for days now, and it was starting to look altogether hopeless.

"Just tell Mandalore what you need," advised Kex, with little patience in his tone.

"Mandalore," scoffed Zuka. "He hasn't been in much of a mood for doling out favors lately, has he? Been meaner to the men than usual. Downright cruel, even."

"Cruel?"

Zuka's heart stopped for a moment at the voice. He turned to see Mandalore, who was annoyed; Zuka could tell that much in spite of the armor.

"Sir, I--"

"--I don't think you know the meaning of cruel," said Mandalore. "So I'm going to tell you a little about cruelty."

Unsure if this was a threat or the beginning of a lecture, Zuka stood as straight as possible and waited. "Yes, sir."

"Cruelty starts with kindness," Mandalore began. "Kindness can bring a feeling of security to even the most battle-hardened warrior. And a sense of security leaves loyalty blind. It takes you off your guard. You're not ready for what comes next.

"And then comes cruelty. Cruelty is when you have abandoned everything else you believe in, everything you have worked for, for a single goal... and then that goal abandons you. It leaves you stranded on the edge of the galaxy, and it tells you that this is for the best, that this is for a purpose. And you never see her again, so you'll never know. Cruelty is when you used to think you were strong and brash and honorable, and one person, a person you trust, takes it all away, and she gives you nothing in return but unanswered questions."

There was a silence.

"Sir," began Zuka, but Mandalore started again.

"There's a guest coming in from the jungle," he said. "I think she might be able to help with your crossed wires. I'll send her over as soon as she arrives."

"Yes, sir," said Zuka.

As Mandalore moved out of earshot, Zuka turned back to Kex.

"What was that?"

"I don't know," muttered Kex, "but I don't think I'll be asking him for a favor anytime soon."


End file.
